Judgement Day
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Biff returns, planning his final, major attack on Hill Valley. Will the Time Trippers be able to stop him this time? VDC 4!
1. He's Baack

Judgement Day

By Flaming Trails

A BTTF: VDC Story

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, FoxBox wouldn't have canceled the Animated Series after repeating the same few episodes.

Chapter 1

Monday, October 13th, 1986

Hill Valley, California

3: 14 P. M.

George checked his watch. An hour after Marty's afternoon class ended, and the teen still wasn't home. George wasn't worried, though. He knew his youngest was either with Jennifer or with Doc and Mystie. Possibly even both. He'd be home in time for supper.

His eyes flicked over to the novel sitting on the corner of his desk. It still gave him a shiver to think that Marty had inspired it a full 13 years before his birth. Ever since the astonishing revelation that had signaled the end of the Vacation from Hell, no one in the family had been able to look at Marty in the same light. They had been so disturbed that unconsciously they began ostracizing him, excluding him from certain activities and generally avoiding him. Doc had woken them up to their behavior after a few weeks. George had to smile as he recalled Doc's message: "I love Marty, just like a son. But neither he nor I think I should formally adopt him."

George returned his attention to the new novel he was writing. Everything was straightened out now. After a few discussions, Marty had been accepted back into the McFly fold. True, Lorraine still felt a touch uneasy around him, but that was fading away. In the meantime she made sure not to be alone with him too often.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Puzzled, George got up and peered through one of the three little windows. Through the smoky glass he could just make out the blurry features of --

_Biff Tannen._

George jumped back from the door, eyes wide. He wasn't sure what his first instinct was -- to lock the door and hide, or to get out there and pummel Biff. Both were inviting options. Before he could make up his mind, though, Biff knocked again. "I know you're in there, George," he called. "Come on out, I just want to talk."

_The last time we "talked," you sent a group of soulless vampires after my family, _George thought as his hands balled into fists. He was tempted to walk away and simply ignore Biff, but decided that might be more dangerous. He had to talk to him, if only for the Time Trippers' sakes. They needed a warning that their most dangerous enemy was back in town. He opened the door just a crack. "I've found someone else to wax my car, Biff."

Biff grinned -- a most disturbing sight. "Don't worry, McFly. I'm thinking of getting out of the auto-detailing business anyway."

"Really."

Biff nodded. "I'm thinking more along the lines of -- president, maybe?"

"Of what, Biff? The Rotary Club?"

"No, butt-head, the U. S." He leaned closer to the crack. George noted that Biff's breath smelt like cheap liquor. "And I'm going to give you a once-in-a-lifetime chance to get in on it. Just 'cause I like you."

"Not because I could smash your face in."

"Ha ha." Biff scratched an itch. "George, why don't we join up? Forget about your silly book and come with me. In two months, we could have all the power we'd ever want. Everybody who picked on you--" Biff snapped his fingers. "Gone. Bye-bye."

"Except for the worst of them."

Biff placed a hand over his heart. "Aww, George, you're killing me. C'mon, I'm offering you the opportunity of a lifetime." Then, with a wink, he added, "_Several_ lifetimes."

George understood completely what _that_ meant. He opened the door a little further and glared out at Biff. "Just for what you've been doing to my son, I will fight you to the ends of the earth."

The jovial expression on the bully's face vanished, to be replaced by utter loathing. "I gave you a chance, McFly. Now you're just gonna have to take the chances with the rest of them. The end might come sooner than you think."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Now get off my porch before I call the police."

Biff did so, but got in the last word. "I've got plenty of friends, McFly! Remember that!" Then he got in his truck and left, nearly sideswiping another vehicle.

George closed the door, finally allowing his legs to go wobbly. _I can't sit down yet,_ he reminded himself. He had to do something very important.

Call the Time Trippers.

Monday, October 13th

3: 29 P. M.

Darkness Falls was nearly dead before nightfall, no pun intended. Only a few stray people who desperately needed a drink or the bathroom seemed willing to enter during daylight hours.

The Time Trippers were an exception. Now that Doc had invented a substance that allowed vampires to be awake in the day, the four of them occasionally stopped by for private meetings. The place was usually empty except for a janitor, so it was the perfect place to discuss whatever they wished.

Today, however, Marty was interrupted in his rant about calculus by the janitor's shout. "Hey, there's a phone call here for a Marty McFly. One of you guys Marty McFly?"

Marty turned around, confused. "I'm Marty. Who is it?"

"Your father. Says it's urgent."

Marty looked back at the rest of the posse, shrugged, and took it. "Dad?"

"Marty, I was hoping you'd be here. I remembered it was your day off from the record store."

A frown appeared on the teen's face. "Dad, you sound kinda shook up. Is something wrong?"

Minutes later, Marty raced back to the table. "Tannen's back," he reported, pale. "He just showed up at my house today."

Everyone groaned. "Well, I guess all good things come to an end," Doc sighed. "What did he want? Did he hurt George?"

"No. He wanted Dad to join him. Of course Dad turned him down." Marty shook his head. "He's scared half to death. He told me Biff left saying something about the 'end coming sooner than you think.' Tannen's planning something big."

Mystie chewed a fingernail worriedly. "Like that stunt he pulled at the film festival?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"The film festival was a mess, but at least it didn't affect too many people," Doc noted. "It only directly affected 159 residents, a small percentage of Hill Valley. Still, it's not an experience I care to repeat."

Jennifer slid her chair closer to Marty. "He's been out of town for almost the entire summer. I wonder what the heck he's been doing."

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know. We'd best alert the rest of the vampires. No sense in letting them get caught with their pants down." They rose as one, Doc adding, "And we'd better be prepared for _anything_."

Monday, October 13th

8: 03 P. M.

A nervous 3-D fiddled with his glasses as he and Biff descended into the basement of Biff's house. "Biff, I have to admit something. I'm -- I'm scared."

Biff slapped him on the back, the disgusting grin in place. "Calm down. Not like we're gonna die."

"Yeah, but I know what these soulless creeps are like. They'll kill us for the fun of it. They might change their mind at the last minute."

"No they won't. They're not dumb, butt-head. If I get killed, so do they. The souled vampires will kick their asses." He took a drag on a cigarette, then tossed it away. "So stop acting so violet-livered."

"Lily-livered, Biff."

"Whatever."

Skinhead and Match were waiting for them by the basement door. Biff involuntarily stepped back at the sight of them. They were both nearly naked or totally naked -- it was hard to tell in the dim light. Their flesh was very pale, and dark stains on their jowls showed they had recently fed. Match's hair was a tangled mess, but Skinhead, despite all odds, had kept his crewcut. A long beard made up for the deficiency of hair on his head.

Skinhead grinned and slapped Biff's arm. "Hey there, the big leader returns!" he rasped. "So, whatcha been doing while we were bored outa our minds?"

"Getting reinforcements. Went all over California, found soulless vampires, invited 'em here."

3-D whistled. "How many did you get?"

Biff's smile stretched to the limits. "I don't know, but it's in the thousands. Remember when I tried to take over at the movie festival?"

Match nodded, grinning at 3-D like a shark might. Understandably nervous, 3-D shrank away against the wall. "Oh, is our George McFly scared?"

"You weren't the bravest guy in Hill Valley yourself," 3-D retorted, giving Match a shove. Match just kept grinning.

"Stop being a butt-head," Biff snapped at 3-D. "You know what I thought? We didn't have enough guys last time. So, now, we're going to take this town or die trying. With over a thousand vampires on our side, we can't go wrong." He slapped both Skinhead and 3-D on the back. "Trust me."

There was a howl as Biff entered the room. Soulless vampires swarmed him, tearing at his clothes with their claws. "We want blood! We want victims! Victims! Blood!"

"You'll get it!" Biff hollered above the din. He noticed 3-D lingering by the door. "Come on, you stinking wimp. How the hell did you last so long in my gang anyway?"

3-D shuffled inside, followed by Match and Skinhead. "I was tough," he snarled. He wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell? You guys kill something and not bother to drag it out?"

"Eh, just some btch that wandered too close to here," Skinhead said dismissively.

"Loads of fun," another, nameless one sniggered. "You wanna see her?"

"Why not," Biff said gamely. The vampires parted to show the naked and badly mutilated body of a young girl, about 20. Bruises and scratches covered her flesh, and she lay in a pool of congealed blood. Her face was partially obscured by mounds of thick brown hair, but what you could see held a look of mortal terror.

"_ABIGAIL!!!_"

Everyone jumped as the tortured cry ripped itself from 3-D's throat. He ran to her side, eyes wide with horror. "This is my sister! _My SISTER!_"

"I thought she looked familiar," Match said with a causal shrug.

"She should have! You knew Abby! How the hell could you do this to her?!"

"No worries," Biff told 3-D. "We're going to a place without any stupid relatives."

3-D glared at him, tears shining behind his glasses. "You -- bastard," he growled, tenderly holding the body. "They killed my sister. _You_ killed my sister. Forget it, Biff. I'm getting out!" He stood up and started for the door.

Biff grabbed his shoulder roughly. "There is no 'out,'" he snapped. "You're sticking with us, no matter what." 3-D yanked himself out of his grip. "Take him down and change him!" Biff ordered.

3-D made a dash for the doors, only to be tackled by Match and Skinhead. "Get off me, you traitors!" he screamed, fighting them with all his strength. They held him down for the others as he yelled obscenities. Before he disappeared under the swarm of vampires, he vowed, "I'll get revenge, Tannen! For Abigail, I'll get revenge!"

Biff just turned to the group that was left, not even listening. "As for the rest of you -- take your best shot. I want to be changed too."

The evil grins that blossomed on their faces made Biff wonder if he had made the right decision. Then the floor decided to kick him in the face, and he was helpless as the vampires descended on him.


	2. Transformations

Chapter 2

Thursday, October 16th, 1986

Hill Valley

10: 52 P. M.

Marty was still wide awake. Doc couldn't blame him -- who could sleep normally when they were wondering about Biff's next move? Certainly not the vampires. Louis and Matt had gone out looking for information earlier, but hadn't come back with anything new. His shop was closed up, but that was common knowledge. Biff had simply disappeared again. So, unfortunately, they had to wait for Biff to make the first move.

He flipped his mind around Marty's. The teen was worrying about what was going to happen. Scenes from his own brushes with soulless vampires played in a continuous loop inside his head. Hoping to ease some Marty's fear, Doc sent him a few pictures of their victories.

Marty responded with a picture of his last report card, making Doc chuckle. _I was under the impression that you liked your life better than your grades._

_Yeah, but -- look at them, Doc! The only subjects I did okay in were science and history. I got a D- in math! That's the worst I've done on an exam ever!_

_Marty, you got a B in the actual subject. It's not your fault you had to rescue that couple from an attack the day you had to study for the math final._

_Yeah, too bad I couldn't tell that to my teacher._There was a pause. _Doc, I'm feeling really nervous. Is it okay if I come down there with you?_

_Of course. Come on down._

A moment later, Doc heard footsteps. He didn't recognize them as Marty's, however. "Can't sleep, Lorraine?" he inquired.

Lorraine shook her head. "Too worried. And George sounding like a truck downshifting isn't helping any. I'm tempted to take a page out of Mystie's book and smother him." She padded into the kitchen. "Would you like some water?"

"Sure, thank you." He adjusted his position on the couch as she fetched a glass. "How have you been adjusting?"

Lorraine sighed. "I feel guilty about Marty still," she admitted.

"It's okay, Ma," Marty said, appearing on the scene. He promptly settled himself beside Doc. "I've gotten over it."

"It is _not_ okay. What kind of woman--"

"Lorraine, you didn't know Marty was your son at the time," Doc pointed out. "It all worked out for the best."

"I guess so. If you're not worried about it, I suppose I shouldn't be either." She opened the refrigerator door. "Want something to eat, Marty?"

"No thanks. My stomach's doing so many flips I doubt I could keep anything down." He leaned against his best friend. "How do you think Jennifer's doing?"

"So far, so good. Mystie's been sending me mental reports regularly."

Lorraine looked over her shoulder. "I thought you and Marty had the blood-link."

"Yes, but Mystie and I can read each other's minds. Granted, it has a bit more interference, but it works."

Lorraine nodded, grabbed something from the fridge and joined them on the couch. She handed Doc his water while setting down a wedge of cheese. "I wonder why Biff even bothered to ask George to go along with him. They hate each other."

"I suspect it was a secret plan to remove George from the competition while making him useful," Doc hypothesized. "He wasn't too fond of Sherman Peabody either, but he saw in him an excellent fighter."

Marty chewed on his fingernails. "What do you think his plan is this time? He's gotta know we'll do anything to stop him."

"He does. Which is why I get the feeling this is 'the big one.' He's getting desperate to achieve his goals. In fact, part of me is certain he's had himself changed into a soulless vampire. His gang too."

Lorraine shivered as she ate some of the cheese. "What'll happen if he wins?" she mused morbidly.

"Hell on earth," Marty promptly replied. "The time he went for the movie festival, he nearly did win."

"In temporal terms," Doc said. "We saw a future based on the probability of Biff gaining the advantage in our war." The scientist closed his eyes as he remembered the awful sights -- and smells. "It _was _hell on earth. Humans and souled vampires were being slowly exterminated."

"Sounds horrible," Lorraine whispered, feeling a chill. "I'd rather be dead than live in a world like that."

"Why do you think we're trying to stop him, Mom?" Marty managed a weak, wavering smile. "Don't worry. We're not gonna let that happen to Hill Valley."

Thursday, October 16th

11: 02 P. M

Biff awoke to total darkness and a pounding headache. _Ouch,_ he thought, screwing up his eyes in pain. _Either I got really hung over, or I'm dead._

For a moment, the bully occupied himself by wondering where he was. Then he remembered what had happened to him three nights ago. _$$holes didn't bury me, did they?_ He felt around, getting annoyed. _Son of a -- Guess I'll have to break out and teach them a lesson._

With that, Biff started banging away at the top of his coffin. In a matter of minutes, he had broken through and was clawing through the dirt. He could now hear the other vampires atop the grave, giggling at his struggles. He found the surface when somebody stepped on his fingers. He grabbed the foot, dug in with his new claws, and used it for support as he hoisted himself out. "Okay, which of you butt-heads--"

"Standard procedure," one said, leaning against a tree. "Gotta bury the newbies. Did the same to that 3-D character."

Biff strode over and whacked him one, carving deep gashes into the vampire's flesh. He licked the blood off his claws before saying, "Not with me, butt-head." He pulled out the Zippo and the pack of cigarettes he'd been buried with and lit up. He crushed the ashes onto the offender's nose, getting a thrill up his spine as he screamed. "So where's 3-D?" he asked conversationally.

"He left, Biff." Biff turned to see Match holding his arm. The odd angle confirmed it had been broken. "Clawed his way up, snapped my arm, cut up Claws, then flew out the window."

"Good screamer, though," Claws said, scratching an itch with the six-inch fingernails that had given him his name. "Kept going on about that damn girl."

"His sister?" Biff shrugged and took a drag on a fresh cigarette. "Forget him. I've got enough 'pals' already."

"What's the plan now, Biff?" Skinhead asked, carving his initials into the wall.

"Hijack a radio station. We'll let all of Hill Valley know what's coming up. It'll demoralize the freaks." Biff inhaled his smoke deeply. "Besides, what's the risk? They're _humans_. What can they do?" He licked his lips, his eyes beginning to glow. "On that note, it's _feeding time!_" Everyone agreed with a loud cheer.

Thursday, October 16th

11: 14 P. M.

As Biff rallied his troops, 3-D sat in a tree a few miles away, staring at the ground. He had served those $$holes faithfully, and they had repaid him by murdering his sister. His Abby. 3-D's hands clenched into fists. He wanted to kill the whole lot of them. Make them pay for the pain they had forced on him.

His thoughts turned to the souled vampires. He could never join them, unfortunately. Especially not after he had tried to kidnap Marty during that vacation. But now his goal was the same as that of the Time Trippers. He'd have to be a rogue vampire, one with his own goals and no group to slow him down. But he saw no reason not to help those who were trying to stop Biff. It was the least he could do. And when it was over, he'd let them kill him. He didn't care about death anymore. He had nothing without Abigail.

He sat in the tree for a little while longer, then took off for home. _It's time for revenge._


	3. KKHV The Scream of Hill Valley

Chapter 3

Saturday, October 18th, 1986

Hill Valley

4: 53 P. M.

Biff had made the acquaintance of a couple of interns at Hill Valley's radio station, KKHV, who were disgruntled with their position. It was relatively easy to bribe them into sneaking a posse of vampires into the station during peak hours. Biff let a pair of the lackeys make a meal out of them as he found an unused room and turned off the lights. "Okay -- Match, Skinhead, you're with me. The rest of ya -- get those other D.J.s off the air."

"Sure thing, Biff." They scattered. Smiling, Biff turned toward the equipment. His smile was quickly replaced by a look of confusion. "Uh -- anybody know how to use any of this sht?"

Match experimentally turned a dial, producing a loud squeal. All the vampires held their ears in pain. "Butt-head!" Biff yelled, shoving him aside. "I'll figure it out!" Match hissed but didn't protest.

At the same time, Marty and Jennifer showed up at Doc and Mystie's door. "You call us, Doc?" Marty asked as the vampires let them in. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"We both took a dose of my new medicine. We found this shoved under our door a few minutes ago." Doc showed his friends an unsigned, type-written note:

LISTEN TO KKHV AT FIVE TODAY FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION.

Marty looked confused. "You got any idea who might have left it?"

"No, not even a identifying smell. He or she sprayed it with perfume."

"I'm guessing KKHV is getting desperate for ratings," Mystie said with a slight smile, lounging on the cot near the door. "Whatever it's for, we're definitely tuning in."

"My theory is that someone important has disappeared under mysterious circumstances. That's why I invited you two over -- it could be information concerning Biff's activities."

"You didn't need to invite me," Jennifer shrugged. "Dad listens to KKHV all the time."

"Oh. No matter."

The music coming from the radio was abruptly cut off. "Hey, buddy -- WHAT THE -- HELP!"

All eyes turned to the radio, not only in Doc's home, but in all of Hill Valley. For a moment, there was a frightening silence. Then there was a soft cough. "Is it on?"

"Great Scott, it is Biff," Doc said, looking nervous.

"Yup, the light's on," Skinhead's voice answered.

"Good." There was a violent throat-clearing, then Biff began to speak in a low, threatening tone. "Hello, Hill Valley. Do you know who this is? Guess it doesn't matter. I'm not the man I used to be. I'm a man with a burning desire for revenge. And I'm gonna take it out on all of you. Everyone who's ever looked down on me -- or maybe even slugged me." In the McFly house, George gulped.

"You're wondering how I can make that threat, right? Well, I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine. I'm a vampire."

Mystie snapped her fingers in frustration. "Dammit! You were right, honey, and I so wish you weren't."

"He might be bluffing," Doc said desperately. The idea of a vampire Biff was too repulsive for him to handle.

"Face it, Doc, he isn't," Marty said, feeling a shudder go up his spine.

"You heard right. Vampire. All-powerful bloodsucker. And I've got other vampires to support me. Soon, soulless fiends will be crawling all through this shtty town. I've been all over California, from Grass Valley to 'Frisco--"

"SAN FRANCISCO!" a few visitors yelled at their radios.

"-- and recruited the worst of the worst from each. In just a few days, they'll be here to kill everybody who ever dissed me. Then it's one to the rest of the state, the rest of the country, and finally, the rest -- _of the world_."

The Time Trippers looked at each other in horror. "Holy sht," Marty breathed. "Well, they say, think big."

"Every soulless vampire from California?" Jennifer squeaked. "Jesus, that's gotta be in the hundreds!"

"More likely the _thousands_," Mystie said miserably. "The worst parts of L. A. and the like are good breeding grounds for soulless."

"Damn! Damn damn!" Doc yelled, furious. "Why didn't we think to track his movements?! Why did we just let him slip through our fingers? This is all our fault!"

"Emmett, calm down," Mystie said firmly. "It's too late for that, even with the time machine. He's being an idiot right now, broadcasting this for all the town to hear. So be quiet so we can get all the info we can."

"You probably think I'm kidding, right? That this is all some crazy Halloween joke. It ain't. In fact -- Match! Grab me one of those D.J.s we kicked out."

"I think we know _exactly _what's about to happen," Marty said, turning green. "Where's KKHV located?"

"At the corner of James Avenue and Ignatowski Street," Doc said. "I remember because of that renaming contest a few years back."

"Okay then, let's beat it!" They piled into the DeLorean and took off.

At the radio station, Match dragged in a struggling young woman. "Here's one, Biff. Ready and raring to go."

"Let go of me, you freak!" she shrieked, clawing at him. "This is kidnapping! This is taking hostages!!"

"This is gonna be _fun_!" Biff laughed, grabbing her jaw and planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. She slapped him hard. "Ah-ah-ah, you don't want to make me mad," Biff cooed, twisting her arm. "That could mean bad things happening." The rest of the vampires sniggered and moved in closer.

As the woman began to scream in agony, all over Hill Valley listeners went quiet. Before, they had thought it was some sort of Halloween prank. Listening to the sounds of breaking bones, ripping flesh, and sadistic laughter, they weren't so sure.

The Time Trippers arrived at the station just in time to see Louis, Serena, Natalie and Jay show up. "I take it you heard the show too," Louis greeted them.

"Someone left us a note to listen to it," Doc explained. "Thank God we did."

Natalie blinked. "Hey, somebody left us a note too. . . ."

Before she could continue, Serena screamed. "Serena? What is it?" Louis asked, running over.

"We're too late," Serena whispered, pointing out the two bodies of the interns.

"We're too late for _them_," Jay corrected, shivering with disgust. "We're not too late for that poor woman inside the station. There's going to be a third body if we don't get in there soon, though." Pumped on adrenaline, the gang forced their way in. A group of soulless vampires stationed as guards quickly set upon them. Louis quickly took command, shouting out orders to the others. "Doc, Natalie, Jay, you guys go to the front and try to break through! Marty, Jennifer, stay back and try to find some weapons! The rest of you, CHARGE!"

"What do you think we've been doing, Louis?" Mystie said, slamming one of the soulless into the wall. "By the way, look out behind you!"

Louis quickly jumped out of the way of another vampire. The creature spun to grab him, but overcorrected and fell over. Louis pinned him to the ground. "Listen, you guys pretty much accept me as your leader, so you may as well --"

All the color drained from Louis's face as his eyes nearly burst from their sockets. He let out a slight squeak and fell to the side, curling up into the fetal position. The soulless vampire sniggered. "Oh, ouch," Marty said, his legs automatically moving closer together.

"Louis! You bastard!" Serena slammed her high heels into the offender's crotch. The sniggers were quickly replaced by a high-pitched scream. All around, the boys winced. Serena picked up the vampire and threw him as hard as she could into a bathroom, then moved to protect Louis from the others. The rest kept trying to clear the way into the station.

Biff finally threw the dying woman to the ground. "Remember those screams, butt-heads!" he shouted into the mike. "'Cause in a week or so, they'll be yours!" With a final cackle, he shut off the equipment. "Okay, boys, let's blow this joint."

"Uh -- how?"

Biff hadn't thought of that. "Okay, boys, let's _not_ blow this joint. We'll--"

A soulless vampire ran in, cutting him off. "Stupid souled," he panted, his deteriorating mind robbing him of full coherency. "They in studio. Fight us."

"_WHAT THE HELL_?! How?!?" Biff screamed, grabbing the vampire by the throat.

"Dunno, but they angry."

Biff scowled, very upset. "Sht. Those damn Time Trippers follow me everywhere. Maybe this broadcast wasn't such a good idea." He released the vampire and grabbed Match and Skinhead roughly by the shoulders. "C'mon, butt-heads, those D.J.s are our ticket outta here." They snuck out of the room, fighting their natural daytime sluggishness.

Moments later, Natalie, Jay, and Doc burst in, having made it through the advance guard. Natalie knelt by the female D.J., who was covered in blood and gore. "She's still alive, but barely," she reported. Turning to the woman, she asked softly, "What's your name?"

"Gerry," she choked out, eyes wide with fear.

"Okay, Gerry, I'm Natalie. I'm here to help."

Seeing Gerry was in capable hands, Doc motioned to Jay. "We have to see who else is in here," he said, pulling him out of the room.

They found the rest of the D.J.s trapped in the lunch room, cowering on the floor. They screamed and clung to each other as Doc and Jay entered. "It's okay!" Jay yelled. "We're here to help."

"Is everyone okay?" Doc asked, doing a visual sweep of the room. Most of the broadcasters looked shaken (not to mention a touch weepy) but otherwise unhurt.

"For the most part," one spoke up, trembling. "But these -- things dragged a couple of us out of here. And, of course, there's what happened to Gerry. . . . Is she okay?"

"Someone's taking care of her. Who was taken?"

"Larry and Helen. They--"

Doc suddenly fell against Jay, holding his stomach in pain. It felt distinctly like something had clawed his abdomen. "Damn! Excuse me, I have to help my friends. Can you handle this, Jay?"

"No problemo, Doc. You go on back." The scientist nodded and ran back down the hallway.

It was an exhausted and hurt group he met up with. "We managed to trap a few in there," Mystie gasped, pointing to the bathroom, "but the rest overpowered us and got away." She rubbed her face, which was currently a mess of pink streaks and dried blood. "What happened with that woman we heard?"

"Nat's on it, and Jay's with the other D.J.s. I have the distinct feeling we're going to have a new member soon." Doc found Marty holding his stomach, Jennifer supporting him. "Are you all right?"

Marty weakly grinned. "You shoulda seen the look on one of their faces when I knocked him out." He stood up a little more, revealing a few nasty-looking cuts on his belly. "'Course, that was after _he_ got _me_. . . ."

Doc gave his friend some blood as Natalie rejoined the group, carrying the unconscious Gerry. "I had to infect her," she whispered, pale. "I got some info on her personal life -- divorced with two kids. They're at their dad's for a few weeks, thank God. I always feel guilty about changing the ones with families."

"It's better than leaving two kids without their mother," Mystie comforted her. "And I'm certain she's going to be a valuable addition to our cause."

"We hope. Where'd all those soulless bastards go?"

"We were trying to herd them into the bathroom when Biff blew by with a couple of mortal. They immediately ran after him. We chased them, but they jumped into some cars and drove away."

"That's what must have happened to those D.J.s," Doc realized. "Biff must have forced them into being chauffeurs for his gang. Damn it!" Frowning angrily, he added, "Why didn't anyone follow them?"

"Louis went after them," Serena said, frowning back.

"LOUIS?"

"I fixed him up," Serena quickly explained. "Some ice cold water and some of my blood worked wonders."

Jay suddenly ran up to them, looking worried. "We've got trouble."

"We _can't_ have trouble," Jennifer complained, looking completely worn out. "I can't handle any more emergencies!"

"It's the police!" Serena gasped, now hearing the sirens that Jay had. "Somebody must have called 911."

"Well, wouldn't you?" Mystie asked logically. "If you'd had to go through what they had to? Heck, I'm surprised the police aren't already here."

Doc bit his lip nervously, twisting his hands. "One of us should stay back here and answer any questions that come up. The D.J.s probably don't realize we wanted to help them."

"I'll stay," Serena volunteered. "I'm probably the most non-threatening of the bunch. Are the rest of you going to try to catch up to Louis?"

"If we can. Good luck, Serena." Serena went to meet the police at the front, while her companions took to the skies.


	4. Another Week of Trouble

Chapter 4

Saturday, October 18th, 1986

Hill Valley

8:10 P. M.

It was a very discouraged group that gathered at Darkness Falls that night. Most everyone who knew about the vampires was there, including for the first time Marty's family. Linda stared in shock at the mural behind the bar. "Nice painting," she told Matt sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't decorate the place."

Dave stuck close to the tables, eyeing everyone he didn't know suspiciously. "So, ah, no luck finding Biff?"

Everyone shook their heads. "I thought I spotted the cars, but it wasn't him," Natalie said.

"I _found_ the cars, just not Biff -- or the DJs, unfortunately," Louis added, sipping some blood.

Doc slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! He's as vulnerable to sunlight as the rest of us! _Why can't we find him?_"

"Maybe he's hiding in Hell," Lorraine muttered, twisting her hands into knots.

Marty suddenly had a thought. "Hey, wait a minute. . . . Louis, where did you find the cars?"

"Near the freeway."

Doc realized what Marty meant. "That's right! He wouldn't want to stay in Hill Valley, not after we disrupted his plans. He's skipped town!"

"So we'll have to search every town near Hill Valley," Natalie groaned.

"Nat, we have _seven days_!" Jennifer snapped. All the stress was making her irritable. "You guys live thousands of years; you should know how short a week is!"

"We're well aware of the time limitations," Mystie snapped back. "And searching every town near Hill Valley is too dangerous. We could get ourselves killed."

"Just perfect," Chris grumbled as Tina clung to his arm. "So, we're basically helpless?"

"We don't have enough people," Louis sighed. "Seriously, we don't. We'd need thousands of our own troops to even have a chance of defeating Biff in combat."

"Is there any chance of finding more people here in Cali?" Linda asked, looking desperate.

"Some, but not nearly enough," Matt said, looking depressed. "Souled vampires are the rarer type. We don't 'reproduce' as often."

There was dead silence as everyone reflected on the dismal situation. Then Doc spoke up, a determined look in his eyes. "We have no choice. We can't let Biff win."

"What are you planning, Doc?" Marty asked, eyes narrowing.

"Whatever it is, can it include me knocking that bastard out again?" George asked, making a fist and swinging it.

Doc paused, and then continued. "We have to tell Hill Valley we're vampires."

There was a collective gasp. "We _can't_!" Natalie insisted. "They'd make no distinction between us and the soulless! We'd be exterminated as surely as if we'd let Biff overrun the town!"

"We have to take that risk!" Doc shot back. "If all of Hill Valley was fighting behind us, we'd have a higher probability of defeating Biff. Don't forget, it's the _humans_ that are in the most danger. They'll be the first killed. If we fight, we _all_ should fight."

"I don't know, Dr. Brown," James said, fiddling with his jacket lapels. "Some of us have had nasty brushes with vampire-hating humans."

Doc frowned, and then snapped his fingers. "Well, then, we tell them about vampires -- we just neglect to inform them we're a variation of the species. Is that acceptable?"

"We really _do_ have no other alternatives," Louis sighed. "But I don't want any mortal casualties. This is _our_ war, not theirs."

"A wonderfully noble sentiment, cousin," Natalie smiled. "We'll try our best to get as many vampire allies as possible."

"Hey, I know someone who lives in L. A. who could help us," Mystie said. "Her name's Josephine. Her sister is practically soulless, so she'll be very useful to us."

"You mean her sister's like -- Henry?" Marty said, making a face at the name.

"Unfortunately, yes. The poor girl's been running from her all her life."

Doc felt a surge of temper at the mention of Henry. He sternly put it down. _That's all in the past. You need to concentrate on this present threat._ "You'd better find out where she is then and fetch her. We'd best spend the next few nights looking for allies."

Jay looked thoughtful as he sipped some blood. "You know, I think we already have one, right here in Hill Valley. I was using some of that miracle potion Doc invented to keep us awake in the day, and I found this note under my door." He proffered a typewritten note.

Doc took it and studied it. "Great Scott. Mystie and I got one just like this."

Louis looked over Doc's shoulder. "Same here," he admitted, taking it. "Anyone else?"

A number of the club members and the rest of the vampires all affirmed getting a note. "I wonder who sent it. Maybe we could fingerprint it."

"No good," Mystie explained. "We tried to scent it, and we came up with nada. He or she was not only wearing gloves, but sprayed it with perfume."

"We know it wasn't any of us, at least," Doc said, pacing a little. "Somehow, somebody found out about Biff's plan before he idiotically blabbed it over the radio. And he or she wanted to warn us."

"Could it be a defector from Biff's group?" Tina suggested.

"That _can't_ be it. Biff's group is totally soulless. None of them would ever defect. It might be a frightened human, or a vampire from out of town."

"Whoever he or she is, he or she will hopefully keep helping us," Rachel said, knocking back a shot. "What's the plan for telling the rest of Hill Valley?"

"I suppose do what Biff did. Use the radio," Doc shrugged. "I have a ham radio license. It was a hobby of mine back in the late 60s. That's better than nothing."

Up on the roof across the street, 3-D shook his head with a smile. He had been eavesdropping to find out what else he could do. "Don't worry, Dr. Brown. I'll do you one better." 3-D said as he stood up. "Happy birthday." He spread his wings and flew off to plan his next move.

Tuesday, October 21st, 1986

Hill Valley

5: 32 P. M.

Doc was just pushing open the door to Darkness Falls when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me? Could you help me? I'm lost," asked a trembling voice.

Smiling, the scientist turned around. "Of course I -- _Geraldine_?"

Gerry backed away a step, looking frightened. "How do you know my name?"

"I was at the radio station, remember? I helped rescue your friends."

"Yeah? Oh, now I remember. You were with Natalie." She glanced around. "Can you tell me where I am? I woke up in this house I'd never seen before. Guess I panicked, 'cause I split without getting my bearings."

"You're in the nightclub district," Doc said. "In fact, I think you'd better come in here with me. Some of my friends have been waiting to talk to you, Gerry."

"Me? Why?"

"We want to know about what happened at KKHV."

Gerry shuddered. "I don't know what I can tell ya. I don't even wanna remember what happened."

Doc patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. We want to help, in any way we can. But we need an eyewitness's viewpoint."

"I'll do my best." Gerry followed Doc inside. "You know, those guys that attacked us – this is going to sound really silly, but they looked like vampires."

"They were."

Gerry stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "What?"

"They were vampires." Doc spotted Natalie by the bar, being held captive by some drunk. "Natalie!"

Nat looked up. "Dr. Brown!" She extricated herself from the conversation and ran over to him. "Jesus, I'm glad to see you. That guy just _would not_ shut up under any circumstances!"

"Is that why you weren't home?"

Natalie spotted Gerry, standing behind Doc. "Yeah, it was. You okay, Gerry?"

"Yeah, mostly. Thirsty as hell, though." She frowned. "That was your house I woke up at? Why was I at your house?"

Natalie sighed. "Gerry, I have to tell you something. Yo, Matt! We need a 'Bloody Mary' here!" She motioned for Doc to stay with them.

"If that's for me, I don't drink. Can I have a 'Virgin Mary' instead?"

"In here, 'Bloody Mary' is – more literal."

Gerry's eyes went wide. "You drink _blood_?"

"We've got no choice, Geraldine. You see, we're vampires. And so are you."

Gerry just gawked at her a moment. Then she rapidly shook her head. "Now hold on. Vampires don't exist. And if they did, they'd be like those – those freaks that attacked KKHV."

"Those were vampires too. There are two distinct kinds. They're one kind, we're another."

"Natalie, are you shitting me? This is totally f-ed up."

"That's what I thought too, until I was changed." She thanked Matt as he handed her the drink – cow blood mixed with a few spices. "Here, drink up. That thirst's only gonna get worse unless you do."

"No. Way." Gerry got up. "I'm leaving, and you'd better not stop me."

"Gerry--" Natalie sighed as Gerry walked out the door. "I'd better go get her before she does something stupid." She tossed down half the drink and followed her new charge.

Doc frowned, looking at Matt nervously. "If she's anything like I was, it's going to take a major shock to make her believe."

"That's nothing new. I refused to believe I was a vampire myself until I walked into my old job."

"Let me guess – a blood bank."

"Close. A doctor's office. I was helping on an appendectomy when I got this awful urge to drink the blood coming out of the wound. Managed to restrain myself, but certainly woke me up to what I was."

There was a sudden scream from outside. Gerry came barreling back in, looking like she was about to cry. "Sht, it's true!"

"What happened?" Matt asked, baffled.

"She vamped out in an attempt to prove me wrong," Natalie explained, catching up with Gerry. "Listen, Gerry, this doesn't automatically make you _evil_or anything."

"Why not?" Gerry whimpered. "You said yourself it was vampires who attacked the studio!"

"I also said we're vampires. And we tried to help you guys, right?" Natalie gave her the rest of the Bloody Mary. "Just relax and let me explain what's going on."

Gerry absently gulped the blood. "Jesus. I went to all those horror movies as a kid. Suddenly I find out they're all real."

"Not exactly," Natalie said. "A lot of the stuff they claim about us is utter bull. I've never had a problem with running water or crosses."

"Garlic is a bit of another story," Matt grinned. "Natalie will tell you all about it. It's what we all do for the newbies."

"But – how did I become – one of the undead?"

"Technically, you're still alive," Doc corrected. "The disease which causes our condition sends new infectees into a coma."

"And I'm the one who infected you," Natalie said softly. "I didn't have a choice. It was either make you a vampire, or let you die. Those soulless bastards really banged you around, huh?"

Gerry shivered. "You ain't kidding. Biting, ripping – it was terrible." She went green with revulsion. "The worst of them was that – ringleader of theirs. I can't believe I let that asshole detail my car."

"Hey, you weren't the only one who was fooled by him," Doc consoled her. "I, too, thought he was harmless. A jerk, but harmless. Then, he tried to have me killed when I found his diary. Luckily for me, the hit man he sent botched the job."

"All that over his diary?"

"He thought I had read it. Apparently, as my compatriots and I have deduced, Biff's goal is to eventually control the world, starting with Hill Valley on October 26th. We're trying rather desperately to stop him."

Natalie looked at Gerry with worried eyes. "Geraldine, we're hoping that you can help us win this fight. A world where Biff Tannen ruled wouldn't be worth living in."

"Don't worry about it, guys. I'm in."


	5. Birthday Surprises, Good and Bad

Chapter 5

Wednesday, October 22nd, 1986

Hill Valley

4:14 P. M.

"Here you go, Doc. Happy birthday."

Doc grinned. "Thanks, Matt." He ripped off the top of the box with one motion. Inside were two wine bottles. Doc frowned, picking one up and sniffing it. His eyes went wide. "Matt – this is human blood. Practically fresh human blood."

"It's called blood wine," Matt explained. "A friend of a friend of mine lives in Transylvania, and the peasants all tithe him a little of their blood in return for protection. He mixes it up with grape juice to create this stuff. Don't worry; I made sure yours was a special order – no actual alcohol."

"Good," Doc smiled, examining the bottle. "I think you've won the prize for 'most unusual gift ever given to me.'"

Marty handed him another box. "I hope you like it, Doc. I wanted to get you something on par with that guitar you got me for my birthday."

Doc chuckled, rolling his eyes a little. "We always try to outdo each other in this regard," he told his friends. He opened it up to find a pile of books. "Ah, Jules Verne – and in the original French, too! Great Scott, Marty, where on earth did you find these?!"

"Dad helped a lot," Marty shrugged, blushing. "I knew you were looking for them."

"And how! This is the perfect addition to my collection. Thank you." He pulled Marty into a hug.

James entered from the back room, carrying a lopsided chocolate cake with red icing. "We ran out of yeast," he explained sheepishly, setting it down. "But Joey assured me it would be fine. I just hope we have enough for everyone."

The scientist found himself looking longingly at the cake. "That's the one major food I miss from being mortal. Chocolate."

Jay slapped him on the back. "Cheer up. One taste of that blood wine and I bet you forget all about that cake. Open 'er up."

Doc was about to do so when he caught a very familiar whiff at the front door. Roses and lilies. "Mystie!" he yelled, leaping to his feet. He ran to the door, flung it open, and greeted his fiancé with a kiss. "Myst, I'm so glad you're back. Any luck?"

Mystie was laughing too hard to reply for a moment. "I'm glad I'm back too! I should go away more often if that's how you plan to greet me." She waved to someone behind her. "Yeah, I found her. Emmett, this is Josephine Grey. Josie, this is Emmett Brown, my fiance."

Doc looked behind Mysteria to see a young woman, about Mystie's age in face. Her dirty blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore a blue shirt and black leather skirt. The fact that her stockings had holes didn't seem to bother her. She studied Doc with perfect green eyes, flecked with blue. Doc had to admit, he found her kind of cute. No Mysteria, but she was definitely attractive.

Josephine smiled. "Myst, I gotta hand it to ya. You sure know how to pick 'em."

Mystie giggled. "You don't have to tell me. And he's all mine." She squeezed Doc tight. Doc blushed a little, embarrassed but pleased.

Josie pouted a little. "Sure you don't have a spare? He's really handsome."

"Sorry, my only sibling is a sister." Doc was getting a little nervous now. _It's as if Josie flipped for me the minute she laid eyes on me. Damn, I hope Mysteria isn't prone to jealousy. With any luck, this new girl will keep her hands to herself._ He extended a hand, shielding his thoughts. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Grey."

"Call me Josie, all my friends do." She peeked in at the rest of the patrons, who had gathered around the door. "Hi there."

"Hello," James squeaked, eyes wide. Doc smiled – apparently, Josie wasn't the only one who could become smitten with someone at first sight. "How are you?"

"Okay. I'm really hoping I can help you guys with this soulless vampire problem you've got."

"It's more than just a problem," Marty spoke up as she came in. "It's a fricking invasion!"

"Yeah, Mystie briefed me on the way down. Biff Tannen seems like the worst threat to the world since – well, Hitler I guess."

"Amen to that," said Jay, raising a glass of the blood wine.

"We're trying to get the word out about Biff leading the soulless vampires." Natalie told Josie.

Josephine stared at her. "Huh? Are you nuts? Who says the humans--"

"Just about _them_, not about _us_," Doc explained hastily. "We feel it's Hill Valley's only hope. No matter what, we'll never find a large enough souled vampire army in time to battle them ourselves. We have to tell the humans what's going on."

The she-vampire sighed. "It's A matter of survival. I can understand that. I'll help in any way I can," she said, giving Doc a brief seductive grin. "When you're as old as I am, you've seen a few tricks."

"How long have you been around?" Jennifer asked, wondering if that was polite.

"Gods, I don't know. I've forgotten how old I am. I was changed during the height of the Roman Empire."

Josie suddenly garnered a lot more respect from everyone. "Great Scott," Doc breathed. "You're over a millennium of years."

Josephine blushed. "Luck of the draw." She quickly turned serious again. "If my sister's on Biff's side, we could be in some serious shit. She's hated me ever since we were kids. She's not only my vampire sister, but my biological one as well."

"Tough break."

"Tell me about it. She's had me committed a number of times. I always manage to get free, though. Last time I saw her was in Florida, but that was six years ago. She could be anywhere by now."

"I sincerely hope she didn't find her way here. We had enough trouble with the _last_ souled vampire that turned on us." Doc's fists tightened as Henry came into his thoughts.

The phone rang, startling him out of his anger. "Yo, Darkness Falls," Joey answered. "What? Wait – hold on a second – he's here, let me get him." He covered up the mouthpiece. "Uh, Dr. Brown, this chick from KKHV says that somebody rented a studio for you today at about five o'clock. You're running late."

Doc was just as confused as he was. "Let me speak with her," he said, taking the phone. "Hello, this is Dr. Brown. Really? I was unaware someone had done that," he explained, looking around at his friends. Each gave him a negative shake of the head. "Why – as a birthday present??"

"Birthday?" Josie asked.

"Today Emmett turns 65," Mystie explained.

"Oh, happy birthday." Once again, Josie turned on her sexy smile.

"Thank you," Doc said, not looking at her directly. "I don't know who might have done that. . . ."

Marty, though, had an idea. "Hey, maybe that guy who gave you the notes also got you the studio," he suggested.

"Well, that's a possibility. On the other hand, it could have been Louis, before he started his search. He certainly has the money to set up such an endeavor." Doc smiled. "Either way, I'm not about to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. Tell the studio I'll be there as quickly as I can. Thank you for calling."

"_We'll_ be there," Matt said forcefully. "I know it's far-fetched, but this could also be some soulless trap. There's safety in numbers."

"Yes, but we can't all go. Mystie and I will go, as well as three others."

"I'm definitely there, Doc," Marty said. "I've always wanted to get a close-up look at KKHV. I was thinking of becoming a DJ there one day."

"I'll come along, just to get the lay of the land here," Josie added.

"Me too," James blurted, blushing a little. "I'll be Miss Grey's escort."

Mystie glanced at Jennifer. "You want us to make room for you?"

"After all the adventure we've had this past year, no thanks. I'm taking all the downtime I can get."

"I can't say I blame you. Since that's settled, let's go." They headed out to their cars. Josephine wanted to ride with them in the "funky DeLorean," but Doc was able to ward her off with the excuse of no room. James kindly offered his car instead, which she took a bit reluctantly.

Mystie noticed her fiance's tight condition. "Relax, honey. I'm not jealous."

"You've been reading my mind again, haven't you?"

"A bit. Yes, I know you think she's attractive, but I trust you to stay faithful to me. After all, I know you think _I'm_ attractive too." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "She'll cool down in a little while. Josephine just happens to be attracted to older men."

"You can say that again."

Marty patted Doc's shoulder as they started off. "Listen, I bet in a day you won't have a problem anymore. Not with the way James was looking at her."

"That's true," Doc nodded, heartened. "She and James could very well hit it off. In fact, I hope they do." He smiled. "I _really_ hope they do."

They arrived at the radio station just in time for their surprise broadcast. A DJ gave them a quick lesson in working the various controls, then let them be. Doc nervously glanced at his compatriots. "Well. This is it. We're dropping the bombshell."

"_You're_ dropping the bombshell," James corrected. "You came up with the idea; you carry it out."

"Fair enough." Doc took a deep breath. "I can't guarantee anyone will listen if I'm the voice, though."

"Don't worry, Dr. Brown," Josie said, in a half-purr. "We're right behind you." She moved a little closer to him. Mystie, frowning, came by his side.

_Great, just what I need, those two to start annoying each other,_ Doc thought, looking at the two girls. _What on earth happened here? I'm a scientist, not a sex symbol._

"Yo, Doc, I think you're on," Marty said, noting the light had switched on.

Doc took another deep breath. "Here goes." He leaned close to the mike. "Hello, Hill Valley. This is Dr. Emmett Brown. Most of you probably know my reputation, but stay tuned anyway.

"Five days ago, we all heard a rather frightening message on this station in the form of a broadcast by Biff Tannen. The radio station hijack made front-page news. Nevertheless, I bet a good number of you are wondering if it was all a sick joke in preparation for Halloween. I can assure you -- it's real.

"Biff and his minions have been causing trouble for a year now. They've killed many people. They've tried to kill many more." He paused. "Including me.

"My life has been a living hell for the most part ever since I discovered Biff's secret. My friends and I have dedicated a good portion of our time to stopping his mad plans to rule the world. Until now, we were successful. But right now -- we need help. We need _your_ help.

"We're not helpless against Biff's onslaught! We CAN fight back! Anything you can do will help us! Almost anything can be used as a weapon against these freaks of nature! If we're to go down, I want us to go down fighting! Don't worry about your safety. Despite all the insults you've thrown at me over the years--" Mystie gently tapped his shoulder, shaking her head "--my friends and I will try to make sure nothing happens to anyone. Please, you have to trust us on this. We can't let Biff win."

Figuring that was as good a note as any to end on, Doc switched off his mike. He leaned back, trying to keep from shaking too hard. Had anyone listened once his voice came on? Would anyone want to help? Would anyone even _believe_ him?

James smiled indulgently. "Excellent monologue, Dr. Brown," he said.

"You have a great speaking voice," Josie nodded, looking seductive again. Mystie rolled her eyes and plunked herself down on his lap.

"He does, doesn't he? You did very well, darling." She kissed him hard, making sure Josie was watching.

Doc's stomach dropped. _You know, Marty, now I half-wish Biff's attack was coming sooner._


	6. Go Back To Your Own Reality

Chapter 6__

Friday October 24th, 1986

Hill Valley

8:21 P. M.

Doc knocked back another glass of blood wine at the bar. "To my first drinking problem," he mock-toasted belatedly. "Times like these I wish I could _actually_ drink."

Joey looked at him strangely, as he passed a drink to another customer. "You say that after only two days of girl trouble?"

"With Josie versus Mystie, yes." He studied his glass with a sigh. Josie was now openly flirting with him whenever she was around, making coy eyes and wearing revealing clothing. Her incessant attention was even interrupting their vital planning meetings. Mystie was retaliating by never letting Doc out of her sight. She showered him with public affection -- kissing, hugging, love biting, the works. It was starting to get embarrassing.

James was no help. He took every opportunity to rub salt into the wound. He made plenty of insulting comments about "older men," and had taken a fancy to dropping drinks on Doc. At the same time, he seemed far too shy to approach Josephine about a date. Doc was this close to climbing up the walls.

A silky arm slid around his shoulders. "Hi there, handsome," a breathy voice purred into his ear.

"Miss Grey," Doc sighed, turning to face Josephine. "You are uncomfortably close."

"You're just too easy to get close too." Josie grinned, her face an inch from his. "I love those eyes of yours."

"Must you examine them for every vein?"

She backed off a little. "I can't help myself. Everything about you oozes sexiness. Mystie's a damn lucky woman. I'd like to be a damn lucky woman."

"Well, you're not," Doc said gruffly. "Maybe in some other space-time continuum, you would have been, but in this one, you're not. Please go."

Josie frowned. "You don't have to be rude."

"Yes I do. You're not getting the message. Now, I need to find my fiancé." He pulled Josie's arm off his shoulder and got up to get his love. But as he looked into the crowd, a cold chill swept him.

Mystie wasn't there.

Josie traced a fingernail down his spine. "She's out. Like I said, she's damn lucky. Can't I be damn lucky too, even for just a minute?"

"I AM ENGAGED," Doc told her in his firmest voice, backing away from her. _Damn it, Mystie, where are you? Come back, fast!_

"Aww, all I want is one kiss," Josie said, moving in. "Just one. What's so wrong with that?"

"I don't love you. I love Mystie. I don't understand why you can't wrap your mind around that." He felt the wall bump into him. "Look, haven't you seen James?"

"Of course, he's always here."

"Because _you_ are always here. He thinks you're cute. In fact, you have a lot in common, you both insist on torturing me. He's just too afraid to approach you. Go over there and bother him for a while, he would love it."

"I'm not interested in him. I've only got eyes for you." Then, before Doc could stop her, she had his arms pinned to his side and her lips locked on his.

For a moment, Doc was too stunned to react. Then he felt a sudden surge of anger and humiliation. He broke Josie's grip and shoved her roughly away -- so roughly she landed on the floor. "_Leave me alone,_" he snarled down at her. "Or so help me God, I'll call the police on you."

"Call the police?" Josephine said, her eyes wide. "For what? It's not against the law to kiss someone!"

"It is when the person doesn't want to be kissed! It's called harassment! Stay away from me! I'm sick of seeing your face! In fact, why don't you just leave?! You haven't been helping us at all!"

"Don't you talk to her like that!" James yelled, getting up from his chair.

"Don't talk to me! You're too much of a coward to tell someone you love her! Instead you resort to making my life miserable!"

"It's all about you, isn't it? You don't even deserve Josephine! You're a freak who sits in his garage all day and invents useless shit! You don't give a damn about how they might affect people! Or how _you_might affect people!"

"James!" Josephine gasped in horror. "He's not like that!"

"How do you know, sweetie? How long have you been around him?" James glared at him. "I don't even know how you attract women. Probably another one of your sick experiments."

It was too much for Doc. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm sick of all of this! No matter what I do for anyone, I'm always seen as the crackpot inventor that everyone loves to screw with! You know what? SCREW YOU ALL! I hope the soulless vampires slaughter the lot of you!"

Seething, Doc shoved his way out the door, leaving a group of stunned clubbers. He took off and headed for the clock tower, not caring who saw him. _Jerks, all of them. Just damned jerks. Nobody can just leave me alone._ He landed on the ledge and folded up, looking from the ground just like another gargoyle. _I wish I were one of these statues. Then I wouldn't have to care about anyone ever again._

He didn't know how long it was, but eventually he heard a car pull up in the square. He groaned softly. _What now? Is it a bevy of young girls ready and willing to declare their undying love for me?_

It was Marty, actually. He looked up at Doc for a moment, then went inside. Doc heard him jogging up the stairs to the top of the tower. A few minutes, he opened the trapdoor.

"Hey, Doc?"

"Please, Marty, just go away."

"Sorry, Doc, but I can't. Your emotions are really raging out of control. You're making me snippy." He carefully crawled out onto the ledge. "I don't think I've ever felt you this mad. Not even when you staked Henry."

Doc sighed. "I feel like, even among other vampires, I'm an outcast. I hate it."

"But you're not an outcast. Nobody rejected you. Everybody seems to like you."

"Yeah," Doc laughed bitterly. "One liked me too much. Given half a chance, I bet she'd try to force me into bed. I bet she's more like her hated sister than she thinks."

"Josie trouble again?"

"And how. She actually tried to kiss me. She forced herself on me, even after I told her, in no uncertain terms, I did not want to be with her. I wish she'd just go away and leave us alone. Any help she might give us isn't worth this torment. Hell, she's made herself a hindrance with it."

"What did you do?"

"Shoved her to the ground, yelled at her, James yelled at me, I yelled at everyone, and I left," Doc said, giving Marty a more comprehensive view with his memories.

Marty shook his head. "Holy shit. I know she was a pushy jerk, but don't you think you overreacted?"

"I -- well -- I --" Doc put his head in his hands. "Great Scott, I screwed up royally, didn't I? It's the stress. Biff and Josephine and James and my upcoming wedding -- it's all too much. I didn't mean to do that." He sighed deeply. "I suppose I should go back and give my apologies, but I'm worried about what Josephine might do."

"I'll come with, then. As back-up."

"Thanks, Marty. You're a real friend." He clapped his buddy on the shoulder. "But you'd better get down from here, before somebody sees us and thinks I'm preparing to jump."

Marty shivered. "Yeah, or before I fall. Don't you ever get nervous, sitting up here?"

"Well -- sometimes. When I start thinking about that time in 1955. But since, as a vampire, I'm almost invulnerable, it doesn't bother me as much anymore." He followed Marty through the trapdoor and back downstairs. "I didn't alter your emotional patterns too much, did I?"

"Nah. Once I snapped at Dad over something that really didn't bother me, I figured out it was you."

As they neared the nightclub, Doc suddenly heard a loud screech of fury. "Great Scott!"

"What now?"

"I don't know, but I think there's a fight back at the club!" Doc listened hard as the yelling became clearer. "Oh no. . . ."

Marty didn't even have to ask. "Mystie."

"Yup."

The scene at the club was utter chaos. Mystie and Josie were clawing at each other, yelling insults that would make the most seasoned seaman blush. Louis and Matt were trying to separate them without being killed in the process. Most everybody else was giving them their space, although a few drunken men at the bar were egging them on. Doc and Marty forced their way in. "Mystie!" Doc yelled. "Myst, stop!"

"What's the matter? Don't like your women fighting?" James marched up to Doc, eyes cold as ice. "Maybe if you were satisfied with only one woman, you wouldn't have these problems!" With that, he smacked Doc full across the face.

Doc's mind locked up. He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe it. He, of all people, was having woman trouble. He had two women fighting over him, and a disgruntled wanna-be boyfriend mad at him. _Great Scott. It's to laugh. I swear, it's to laugh. _

He glanced over at Marty, who looked like he was about to knock James's block off. "You jerk! Why don't you try to help those guys stop the fight if you love Josephine so much?!"

"Why doesn't he, if he loves Mysteria so much?" James sniped back.

"I just got in the door, but now that you mention it. . . ." Doc jogged over to the girls. "Break it up, break it up! We don't need a brawl in here!" he said firmly, stepping between the two.

The girls would not be distracted, however. They shoved Doc violently out of the way, returning to trying to rip each other's throats out. Doc did a perfect somersault over a nearby table. "Doc, you okay?" Matt asked, worried.

"Yeah, I am," Doc assured him.

Marty tried to step up to the plate. "Girls, come on! You just knocked over the guy you're fighting over! Doesn't that say you're taking things too far?"

"Shut up, mortal!" Josephine yelled at him, while simultaneously clawing at Mystie's face. "You have no idea about the complexities of love!"

"I've got a great girlfriend who's gonna become my wife one day!" Marty yelled back, a little annoyed. "Of course I know about love!"

"Hah! Mortals live too briefly to know much about it!"

"Keep out of this!" Mystie agreed. "This isn't your fight!"

"He's my best friend! Hell, he's like a father to me!"

"You still don't understand how I feel!" Josie said, slamming her elbow into Mystie's gut. "Do you know how long it took me to find a man like him?"

"It took me a long time too!" Mystie snarled, retaliating with a foot to the back. "I had him first! He belongs to me!"

"I don't belong to ANYONE!" Doc roared, getting to his feet. "You girls are acting crazy! I thought you were better than this, Mysteria!"

"Look, sometimes, a woman's got to fight for her man!" Mysteria snapped at him. "You certainly weren't capable of getting her off your case."

"Who says he wanted to?" James implied nastily.

"I know Emmett better than _that_, James."

Josie disentangled herself from Mystie and grabbed Doc's collar. "All I want is to know that you could love me. If she wasn't in the picture."

Doc stared at her. "Maybe if I'd been committed," he said darkly. "Only a fellow nutcase could ever understand you, Josephine Grey."

Josie jerked backwards, obviously hurt by his statement. Her eyes began to tear up. Doc coldly turned from her to Mysteria, still on the ground. "Incidentally, both Lucy and Jane were pretty god-damn possessive of me too -- until they learned they had to actually love me." Marty whistled in shock.

"Emmett, I -- I love you," Mysteria whispered, eyes wide, completely stunned. "I was just so angry at her for never leaving you alone." She turned on Josie with fiery eyes. "Why don't you just leave so we don't have to bother with you anymore?!"

Josie made no reply. She fled from the club, crying. James shot the pair a nasty look and followed her.

Doc sat down at a table and put his head in his hands. "Where are those soulless vampires? I need to hurt something."

Mysteria timidly got up and approached him. "Emmett, I'm sorry. When I heard she kissed you, I flew into a rage. I never doubted your fidelity to me; I was sick and tired of her making the moves on you. I really do love you." She began to sniffle. "You mean the world to me."

Doc sighed and looked up. "I know," he said, sounding tired. "I'm sorry for bringing up those two. It's just been a hard couple of days, and we still have Biff's army to deal with. Thank God the humans believed my broadcast on that." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Forgive me, please. I can't quite get a handle on my emotions right now."

"I forgive you. I'm acting the same way." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You forgive me?"

"Yeah. I think that we need to spend less time worrying about Josephine and more time worrying about Biff."

"Let's put that to the test, Doc; they're coming back," Jennifer reported, watching the door.

James returned with Josephine, glowering at Doc. "You apologize to her RIGHT NOW," he demanded. "That was a nasty thing you said, especially after you getting so mad at anyone else suggesting the same thing."

"What else could I do?! She doesn't take no for an answer! And you certainly didn't help matters!" Doc yelled back. "If you're so smitten with her, why didn't _you_ try to get her off my back? Instead of constantly complaining about me? You know damn well I didn't want her attention! Any normal person would have seen that as an opportunity!"

James backed away, eyes wide. "I -- I'm sorry," he squeaked. "I was -- trying to be subtle about it."

"That didn't work," Doc said acidly. He turned to Josephine. "I can't say I'm totally sorry for my actions. Granted, pushing you to the ground was probably a bit much. Nevertheless, you don't seem to get that I don't, and I will not ever, love you. Mystie is my girl, and nothing will change that. If you can't get over that, you're welcome to leave."

Mysteria glared at her. "You _knew_ he's mine, Josephine. I told you how much I love and cherish him. You've been married a few times -- I've never been. I know he's handsome and smart and generally wonderful--" Doc blushed "-- why do you think _I_ fell in love with him? Shape up or ship out!"

Josie didn't say anything for a little while. Then she whispered, "I'm sorry. I am a jerk, aren't I? I've never been in love like this before. I was willing to do anything to make you mine." She sighed deeply. "I'll stick around because I want to help with the soulless vampire problem, but after that, I'm leaving for good. I don't trust myself around you."

Mysteria frowned a little, feeling sorry for Josephine despite herself. "Well, thanks for admitting you were in the wrong, anyway. Just make sure you cut out all the flirting and shit. I don't trust you around him either."

"Go home and get yourself together," Doc said, a bit more kindly. "James, why don't you take her home? And I'll do my best to avoid you, don't worry."

"Same here. But one thing. Don't say anything about asylums again. My sister loved to dump me in mental hospitals." Doc, surprised, nodded. Josie turned and left, shoulders slumped. James followed her out, glancing back at Doc nervously. Doc frowned at Mystie. "Am I really that intimidating?"

"Yes. You were pretty intimidating as an angry human, but as an angry vampire -- well, it's no wonder you're famous as a vampire killer."

Doc nodded, then sighed and leaned against the table. "All of this is happening much too fast. I know Josephine for barely three days, and she throws herself at me. And she does it two days before Biff's attack!" He looked around. "Is there someplace where I can raise my vocal output to a primal level for a few minutes and not disturb the other patrons?"

Mystie gave him a hug. "My poor baby," she cooed, nuzzling his cheek. "It _has_ been a rough number of days. This took me by surprise too."

"It'll be over soon," Marty said.

"God damn it, I hope so."


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 7

Sunday, October 26th, 1986

Hill Valley

4:13 A. M.

3-D sat on a house near the outskirts of town, in the pose of "Thinking Man." If all had gone right, today was the day; or, rather, tonight was the night. Biff wanted Hill Valley for himself before the year was out, and this was his big chance to grab it.

He untangled himself from his sitting position and lay stomach-down on the roof. He could see life glowing at the windows, where the family slept. _To think that, just a month ago, I would have let them be killed so I could have some power. Looks like you don't have to be a vampire to be soulless,_ he thought bitterly.

However, he was determined to atone for his sins. He had listened to all of the Time Trippers strategy meetings, and as many as he could of Biff's. He had a damned good idea of what was going to go down, and he was going to make sure the Time Trippers won.

But had he done enough? Renting the studio for Doc on his birthday had been a major boost for the Trippers, but it had been the only major action he'd taken. Granted, he was working in secret, frightened that if he revealed himself, he'd be staked and burned, no questions asked. Still, he felt somewhat -- inadequate, for having merely dropped hints for most of the time, helping them as though nothing he could do would ever redeem him. It was as if he had been too far steeped in evil to return to goodness.

_Well, if that's the case, I'm not going to worry about it,_ he decided, straightening his glasses. _At least Hill Valley won't become _Hell_ Valley. I'll have done _something_ good for once. Probably not enough, but by the end of today, I'll probably be dead anyway._

His internal clock told him the sun was coming up soon. He leapt off the roof and flew off to seek a haven for the day. It was vitally important that he be well rested for tonight.

Sunday, October 26th

8:25 A. M.

"Hey Doc?"

Immediately after saying that, Marty was stricken with an intense sense of deja-vu. Last year, on this very same date, he'd taken the first steps into a major adventure. Now here he was, doing practically the same thing all over again. _Good thing I've got some experience this time around! _he thought.__

Luckily, this time around, the place wasn't deserted. Mystie was sleeping on the cot by the door, and he could hear Doc tinkering with something. Marty gently eased around his sleeping friend, making sure not to disturb her. "Doc?" he repeated, softer.

Doc was in the lab, making some final improvements on a scary-looking gun. He glanced up as Marty came near. "Hey Marty. How are you?"

"Tense as hell." Marty gave Doc a worried once-over. The scientist looked more tired than Marty had ever seen him. "How about you, Doc?"

"Exhausted," Doc admitted. "I wish we hadn't been given such a small time-frame to work in. Especially since Josie interfered with a lot of our planning meetings by fawning over me."

Marty sighed. "I feel the same way. I can't wait until all this is over."

"Same here, Marty." Doc set down the gun. "I hate designing weapons. I know that this is self-defense, but I feel guilty. I'm going to have to kill so many people. . ."

"Doc, you gotta do what you gotta do. I'm not feeling so hot about it myself, but we can't let everyone else in Hill Valley die."

Doc nodded. "It's for a good cause. Unlike my Libyan project."

Marty shivered. "Let's not talk about that. So what's this?"

"It's a stake-gun. It's able to fire up to three stakes at a time at approaching vampires. I've made three -- one for Louis, one for Mystie , and one for myself. The rest of the group will be armed with more conventional weapons. Like normal firearms."

"Uh -- Doc?" Marty looked at his feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I -- I don't know if I can handle holding a gun."

Doc looked at him strangely. "What? Why? You've tangled with soulless vampires before. I've seen you use the simplest things as deadly weapons."

"It's -- it's not the same. I really don't like guns."

"But, Marty, I don't understand --"

Then it hit him. Very softly, he said, "The Libyans, right?"

"And Buford with William." Marty closed his eyes tightly against the memories. "When they -- shot you -- Doc, don't make me use a gun. Too many bad memories."

Doc put a comforting arm around him. "I understand, Marty, but I can't leave you unarmed in good conscience. I don't want you to get hurt in this. After Mystie, you're the most important person to me."

"Just think of something else -- a knife, anything. Just no guns."

"I'll do my best." Doc ran his fingers over the stake gun. "I need a rest. Desperately." He turned to look at the DeLorean. "I think I'll go into the past. Want to come?"

"Nah, I'd better stay here. I don't want to leave Jennifer alone, even in daylight. How far back are you heading?"

"Way back, probably before Hill Valley was founded. Sleep beneath the stars. I should be back in about an hour." He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick note for Mysteria. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later Doc." Marty watched as Doc headed for the DeLorean. "And be safe," he added quietly.

Sunday, October 26th

12:05 P. M.

"Yo, Marty, Jennifer! Over here!"

Marty spotted his buddy Rick sitting in the back of the Burger King, waving a fistful of fries. "We'll be there in a sec!" he called back. He and Jennifer grabbed their orders and made their way to the back. Rick's girlfriend Leslie was in the back booth as well, and J. J. and Spydo were sitting at the table next to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Marty greeted them.

"You tell us. You two know Doc the best. How's he going to keep us alive?" J. J. asked, his eyes wide with fright.

Jennifer blinked, a little startled at the abruptness of the question. "What?"

"Come on, you have to be in on his plans," Leslie said, dipping a chicken finger into some sauce. "Dr. Brown's your best friend."

"What's the plan?" J. J. asked again.

_You can tell them if you want to, Marty_, Doc's voice poked in. _Just try not to mention anything about our vampirism._

_Can do, Doc._ "Well, Doc did make a sort of barrier for the town. Fire traps."

"Fire traps?" Spydo repeated, puzzled.

"If someone steps on it, it shoots a five-foot flame into the air," Marty elaborated. The band members gawked at each other. "Don't worry, Doc told the mayor. Hill Valley's borders are closed for the moment. Nobody human is gonna get incinerated."

"I hope not." Rick gave a slight shudder. "So we're going to burn them to death?"

"Rick, these things aren't human anymore. They're monsters. They torture people to death." Marty felt a shiver go through his own body at the thought. "They deserve their fate."

"Have you seen them in action?" J. J. asked, reaching into his fries.

"Remember when I ended up in the hospital, and they thought I was going to die? A soulless vampire tried to kill me." J. J.'s hand froze halfway into the pile. "Another managed to suck my blood. It hurt like hell."

Everyone shuddered. "Shit, man, how did you make it out alive?"

"Doc. He's saved my life more times than I can count now." Marty looked down at his burger. "He found me and staked the bastard just in time. Turns out it was the same vampire that Biff set on him. Mystie saved him."

"What happened with him? I mean, he looked dead enough to be buried." Spydo frowned. "Is he -- one of them?"

"Of course not! Why would he be helping us if he was?"

"Yeah, but how did he live through an attack like that?"

"Shock," Jennifer said quickly. "Being attacked by a vampire doesn't leave you in the best state of mind. I bet it was like suspended animation."

Leslie shook her head. "Wow. You guys have gone through a lot of shit to protect us." Looking a bit awkward, she added, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jennifer giggled.

"What do we do if any get past the fire and into our houses?" J. J. asked, white as a ghost. "I mean, can you really kill them all at the edges?"

"Probably not," Marty said, deciding to leave out the detail that their enemy was capable of flight. J. J. would probably have a heart attack on the spot. "Either find something pointy and aim for the heart or menace them with a torch of some kind."

"We've fought them off with frying pans, table lamps, and chair and table legs -- improvise," Jennifer added. "Do whatever it takes to survive."

Leslie chewed her lips. "I doubt I'd have the presence of mind to do anything like that. You guys are real heroes."

Marty and Jennifer blushed. "Well, thanks Leslie. We're just trying to keep this asshole Biff from ruining the world. We thought we'd scared him off before, but. . . ." Marty shrugged.

Rick smiled a bit nervously at him. "Don't worry Marty. We'll help ya out. It's our town too." The rest of the band nodded their agreement.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to us."

Sunday, October 26th, 1986

Grass Valley

7:49 P. M.

As the sky began to darken, Biff was awakened by something poking him. He opened his eyes to see an early riser jabbing him with a stick. "Blood night," the vampire informed him, a huge grin on his face. "Let's go kill."

"Yeah, keep your socks on," Biff mumbled, yanking the stick out of his hand and breaking it. "And poke me again and you'll be sorry."

The soulless vampire scowled at him. "Why wait? Attack now! More blood! We want blood!"

"Will you hold on?! You'll get your frigging blood in a minute!" Biff kicked Match and Skinhead awake. "Ugh, Biff, why do we have to get up so early?" Match whined.

Biff grinned evilly. "We're hungry. Go with this freak and make sure the rest of them are ready to head out."

"That'll take hours," Skinhead complained. "I wanna eat _now_."

"Make some other guys look too! Jesus, am I the only smart one around here?"

Match and Skinhead wisely chose not to answer that and started rounding up some of their compatriots to help them. "So, we're just gonna blow in and take the joint?" Match asked as he suffocated one awake.

Biff shook his head. "You, me, Skinhead, and a couple of others will go in and catch some vagrants in the square. The rest of them will blow in and take the joint."

Skinhead frowned. "Spoilsport. I was looking forward to charging into somebody's house and scaring the shit out of them."

"Relax, I didn't say we wouldn't be doin' that," Biff smirked at him. "I just wanna make sure that we're ready to meet anybody who might be waiting."

"The Time Trippers, you mean?"

Biff nodded, his smirk turning into a scowl of rage. "Yeah. Let's get one thing straight -- those guys and George and Lorraine McFly are _mine_. I want to kill both Brown and George with my bare hands. And Lorraine --" A perverse smile curled Biff's lips. "Well, she'll be a bit luckier."

"Can I call dibs on Dave McFly?" Skinhead asked, making puppy dog eyes. "He just passed my cousin for a promotion."

"Sure. Grab whoever you want, just make sure those guys get to me alive. Now make like trees and get out of here."

The group flew off. Within the hour, all had returned, reporting that the troops were awake and eager to go. "Great," Biff grinned as Match made his final report. "You guys --" he pointed to Match, Skinhead, and a few random vampires "-- you're coming with me." He spread his wings and flew over the throbbing mass of undead life he had gathered. "Listen up, buttheads! This is our moment of glory! Head south as fast as you can, and don't look back! Tonight, Hill Valley's gonna run red with blood!"

The soulless vampires let out a loud, bone-chilling cheer. Biff motioned for his posse to join him in the air. Together, they lead the group to the edges of Hill Valley. Moments before they hit the borders, Biff boomed out his final order.

"ATTACK!"


	8. Firey Defeat

Chapter 8

Sunday, October 26th, 1985

Hill Valley

8:20 P. M.

Lewis awoke to bright flashes of light outside his window. "What the hell?" he muttered, getting up. "Are the boys communicating by Morse code again?"

His blood ran cold as he looked out. Right outside his fence were several people on fire, running around like headless chickens. However, they weren't ordinary people. Their inhuman cries and fangs convinced Lewis of that. "The vampires!" he gasped. Those flashes of light had been from the firetraps that had been planted outside his home. "Shit!"

He bolted down the hall to his children's room. Loretta was still asleep, but her brother Harold was up, watching the vampires through his window. "Woo! Look at 'em light up, Dad!" Harold whooped.

"I think we'll have to start monitoring those violent video games you like playing," Lewis informed Harold sternly. Harold pouted and went back to watching the vampires. Lewis softened and gave his son a hug. "Just keep that window tightly closed."

"Gotcha Dad," Harold said with a nod. Lewis kissed Loretta's head, then went to stand guard at the front door with a baseball bat. No vampire was coming in here to hurt his family tonight. Not on his watch.

Sunday, October 26th

9:01 P. M.

Lila, her fangs glistening with saliva, approached the mayor's house with a light step. Unlike most of the soulless vampires, she had flown rather than ran in. She laughed as she thought about all the other vampires, screaming in pain as they caught on fire and frightening away all their allies. It had been fun to watch them burn like human sparklers. Even more fun when they ran into others and set _them_ on fire.

_All more blood for me,_ she thought cheerily. _Those other idiots can burn. Plus, I bet Biff will be very pleased I got the mayor!_ With a catlike leap, she crashed through an outside window into the kitchen.

Goldie Wilson himself happened to be on the scene, up late for this very reason. Lila laughed heartily as she saw the funny mask that he wore. _Like that will save him from the terror of my fangs!_

She stopped laughing when she realized the mask was to protect him from the blowtorch he wielded. Hissing, she jumped onto a counter and tried to strike him. The blue flame got to her hand first. She let out a high-pitched shriek and dashed to the door. Goldie followed, still waving his torch.

She battered down the door, planning to get out and sneak back in via a different window. But Goldie was still one step ahead of her. "There's no escape," he told her, pulling out a little remote.

Abruptly, Lila felt heat on her back. She whirled to see a wall of flame. In terror, she didn't even consider her wings, or forcing her way past Goldie. All she knew was that she was trapped by fire on all sides. Screaming in fear, she ran blindly into the fire.

Sunday, October 26th

9:48 P. M.

Lorraine winced as she heard another wail. "That's 14," she said, clutching George's arm tightly.

"Yup," George nodded, face white. "And they still keep coming."

"I'm glad Doc put some of those fire traps around our house too," Linda said as the wall of flames receded once more. "Fighting off those things back in 1985 was enough for me."

"It was enough for me too. Hopefully we'll be able to get rid of them once and for all after this." George said. "Then again, I shouldn't get my hopes up. Biff is a tough asshole."

"I hope the house doesn't burn down," Dave mumbled, half-asleep. Once again, he had fled Knight Apartments to seek refuge with his family.

"He planted them pretty far away. We should be safe," Lorraine said. "I'm worried about Marty. I wish he hadn't insisted on going out and helping Doc."

"He'll be okay, Mom," Linda said bravely. "Doc wouldn't let anything happen to him. They're too close for that."

George saw a vampire racing for their window at full speed and activated the remote. There was a flash of light from outside. "15," he said with a sigh.

Sunday, October 26th

10:34 P. M.

Biff frowned and checked his watch. "What's going on with these butt-heads? We left early so we could take the place tonight. I thought they'd be here by now."

"They'll get here eventually Biff," Match said, sadistically toying with Red the bum. "They're probably just having a little fun with the residents." He pointed out an approaching dot in the sky. "See, here comes a guy now."

The guy did a spectacular dive upon seeing Biff, slamming into the bully and knocking him to the ground. "Oof!" Biff retaliated by clawing the other vampire's face. "What's your problem?!"

"Tricked us!" the vampire hissed, trying to chew on Biff's neck. "Traitor!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you calling a traitor?" Biff flung the vampire off him.

"Fire everywhere! We're dying! Many run so they won't die!"

"Fire?" Skinhead repeated, his eyes growing wide. "What's this about fire?"

"Brown!" Biff roared. "He saw it coming! He must have set booby traps! Oh, his blood is mine!"

There was a sudden wet "thunk" behind him. Biff turned to see Skinhead topple, a stake protruding from his chest. "Quite right, Tannen," Doc said, holding his stake gun. "Only you got that last statement back to front."

Biff snarled, his demon eyes flashing fire. "I have the advantage of numbers, Brown," he said confidently, sending a mental command to all the soulless who still lived. Most refused to come, too afraid of the fire. But enough answered the summons for him to feel secure. "I will crush you like a bug."

"That's what you thought the first time you tried to pull a stunt like this," Mystie reminded him, vamping and grabbing her stake gun tightly. "It didn't work so well then."

Biff glared at her. "Just for that, I'll make sure that your precious Emmett gets to watch as you're torn to bits. GET THEM!" he roared to his lackeys.

"Okay people!" Josie cried, rallying the troops. "Let's _kick_some ass! CHARGE!"

The two groups collided. Gerry immediately slammed a stake into one of the soulless. "That's for my friends, you bastard," she hissed as he fell.

A female soulless grabbed Chris in a bear hug from behind and ripped into his throat. Tina blasted her with a shot from a flamethrower, and then pulled her lover to safety while she was distracted. The soulless followed, grabbing at Tina's shirt and setting it afire. Chris heaved a rock at the female's head while Tina quickly dropped and rolled.

Another ran for Louis and tried to claw him in his manhood. He seemed quite startled when Louis just smiled. "Sport cup," he explained, putting a stake through the vampire's heart. "I learned my lesson from last time."

Two arrows went sailing through the air, finding their marks in soulless eyes and flesh. Marty whistled and lowered his bow briefly. "Wow. That was good, considering I haven't done this in two years."

"Yeah," said Jennifer, grabbing more arrows from her quiver. "And if I recall correctly, you were pretty distracted the last time." Marty grinned at her briefly, then became serious again and returned to shooting.

The two groups struggled at a stalemate for a while. The souled vampires, hindered through their refusal to let any humans too close to the action, concentrated on keeping their ground as the soulless vampires surged against them. A few of the soulless fell, but most ignored their wounds and kept trying to break through.

Suddenly, a pair of soulless snatched Josephine from the fold and flew her to where Chris had set a tree on fire. She shrieked as one snapped her wing bones. "Bye bye," grinned the other, dropping her onto the blaze.

For a moment, everyone was certain that was the end of Josie. Then, quick as a flash, a new vampire sped in and caught her just inches above the flames. "You okay?" he asked, his eyes huge behind his glasses.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she said, breathing hard.

Match stared at the airborne couple in open-mouthed astonishment. "3-D?!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

3-D glared back. "My name is _Dennis_," he snapped, setting Josephine down. She sprinted back to her friends. "And for what I'm doing -- I'm helping the Time Trippers, you asshole."

This was news to the Time Trippers. "Hold on a second!" Marty said, loosing an arrow into a female's head. "You're on _our_ side now?!"

"That bastard let his army kill my sister!" Dennis roared, pointing at Biff. "I'm not going to let him get away with killing everyone else!" With a scream of rage, he flung himself at Biff, claws and fangs ready to rend him to pieces. A wave of soulless vampires quickly descended upon him. Seeing an opportunity, Louis, Doc, and Mystie let loose with their stake guns. Wood thudded into the bodies.

One stake managed to catch Dennis through the heart. He didn't care. At least he had helped the Time Trippers to triumph. Now all that remained was to go back to Abigail.

After seeing one of their own desert Biff, and those who were loyal getting either roasted or staked, it was understandable that some of the soulless were starting to wonder why they were staying. A few took to the skies, valuing their lives a lot more than Biff. Others tried to slip quietly away. Biff, seeing victory slipping away from him, desperately tried to rally his troops. "Come on! We can still pull out a win! Most of those guys are humans! FOOD! Grab the stakes! ARE YOU IDIOTS OR WHAT?!"

"Well, they're being _led_by an idiot," Gerry said smugly, throwing a tree branch and nailing a vampire in the nads. "What do you expect?"

Biff's eyes looked like coals in his face from his rage. "I'll kill you all myself!" he roared, rushing at Mystie. He tore her latest stake from her hands before she could react and raised it high.

"NO!" Doc tackled Biff before he could deliver the blow. They wrestled violently in the midst of the vampires, both determined beyond all reason to kill the other. Doc's group quickly forced the soulless away from the match, while Marty and Mysteria ran forward to help him.

They were not needed. Doc snatched up a fallen stake. "And to think," he hissed mockingly, "that all this could have been avoided if you hadn't been paranoid."

"What the hell are you talking about, butt-head?" Biff said, clawing at Doc's throat.

"I NEVER READ YOUR DAMN DIARY! You could have had it all, and I wouldn't have known until it was too late. You're such a fool." He raised his stake.

"Oh yeah? You're still mine, Brown." Biff thrust the stake upward with all his strength, straight into Doc's rib cage. Doc gave a short gasp of pain. Then his eyes went glassy. Biff chuckled.

Then Doc fell forward -- his hands still gripping his stake for the paralyzing blow. Biff's chuckle died as the stake sped toward his heart. _Oh, shit,_ was his final thought.


	9. It's Finally Over

Chapter 9

Sunday, October 26th

11:29 P. M.

"AAUUGGHH!"

Doc gasped for breath, slapping his hand over the hole punched through his heart. Every movement caused agonizing pain. He lay on his back, still virtually paralyzed. "What happened?" he managed to choke out.

"We won, darling, we won," Mystie said, kissing him hard. "Louis just drove the last of the soulless vampires from Hill Valley. Oh, sweetie, I was so worried for you. . . ."

Doc moaned. "I've never -- been in so -- much pain."

"You got staked," James stated bluntly. "That always hurts. You'll heal in a few minutes."

Doc managed to look around a little, wincing with each movement of his head. Most of his friends were preparing soulless vampires for the incinerator. Josephine and Matt were holding Dennis, still staked. Near them, Marty was leaning against the wall, held tightly by Jennifer. "Great Scott," Doc croaked. "He didn't feel--"

"He nearly fainted when the stake first went in," Mystie admitted to him. "The blood-link shares almost _every_ feeling, unfortunately. Don't worry, he'll be right as rain soon."

Doc looked back at Dennis. "I don't believe it. Why would Biff kill 3-D's sister if he knew that 3-D would turn on him for it?"

"Judging from what happened, I don't think Biff realized that would be the case," Josephine said. "I think we should unstake him. After all, he did save my life."

"Louis will have to approve of it first," Matt told her. "This guy is still a potential danger to us. This past summer he attempted to kidnap Marty. We can't be sure he's changed."

The pain was easing now. Doc slowly sat up. For the first time, he noticed Biff was nowhere in sight. "Where's Biff? Did he escape?"

"Nope," Marty said, with a shit-eating grin. "When he staked you, you fell on him. We already torched his corpse."

"Great," Doc smiled back. "Just what that bastard deserved." His smile grew larger as he recalled the information Marty's son had accidentally spilled on their trip to the future. "They're all gone. We're in the clear."

"Thank God for that," Mystie agreed, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Ouch! I'm not completely all right yet. But I'm glad you made it through." Doc gave her a gentle squeeze. "Marty, Jennifer, are you two all right?"

"Yeah, we're good Doc," Jennifer said, kissing Marty's cheek. Marty nodded, the color back in his face.

Mystie helped Doc to his feet as Louis returned, looking very pleased with himself. "We're officially soulless vampire free, everyone," he said proudly. "With no human casualties. I'd say we did good."

"We're not _quite_ soulless vampire free," Doc corrected, indicating Dennis. "What are we going to do about him?"

Louis frowned at the still form. "I'm not entirely sure. On the one hand, we know he worked for Biff. But on the other hand, he saved Josephine's life during the battle and tried to attack Biff."

"I think we should unstake him and hear his story," Josephine repeated. "He deserves that much from us."

Marty was dubious. "What if he tries to attack us once we let him recover? I don't quite trust him."

"Marty, if he makes any moves on us, we can quickly introduce him to the crematorium," Matt said.

"He's right. And I'm interested to hear what his story is," Doc agreed. "Louis?"

"Same here. Unstake him, Josie, but keep the stake on-hand."

Josie pulled the stake out with a wet sucking noise. Dennis let out a short scream and nearly collapsed. "FUCK! Shit, that HURTS!"

"Tell me about it," Doc said, rather coldly. "Your former boss did the same to me. So what's your story? We thought you were a pretty loyal member of his gang."

Dennis needed a moment to reply. "I told you. Those bastards murdered my sister Abigail. And they didn't care worth shit. If the people I considered my best friends could do that to _me_. . . ."

"Yet you let them make you a vampire."

"I didn't let them do anything! They _forced_ me into becoming a vampire! They jumped me! The minute I woke up, I left. I didn't want anything to do with those assholes anymore."

"We're supposed to believe that?" Marty snapped. "After you nearly dragged me off to them this summer?"

Dennis looked up at him, eyes sad. "I don't expect you to. Hell, I'm surprised you're letting me give you my side. I thought my fate was with the rest of them. Marty, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I just never thought about how it might feel to someone else."

Marty blinked, thrown off-balance. "O-okay."

Doc had a flash of insight. "It was you! You were the ones who left all those notes telling us about Biff's plans!"

"And I was the one who rented the radio station," Dennis nodded. "I wanted revenge on that bastard, and to make up for being such an asshole myself. I figured the best way to go about it was to act as a sort of unofficial spy for your group. I'm glad I was able to help out."

No one replied. Dennis sighed. "I understand. What I've done is really unforgivable. I guess you can just plunge that stake right back into my heart now."

Louis shook his head. "You've really changed, 3-D."

"Dennis, please. That nickname makes me sick now."

"All right, Dennis," Louis agreed. "You helped us with our plans enormously. You saved one of our own's life, even."

Dennis looked at Josephine, who gave him a dazzling smile. "Well -- ah -- I couldn't let them do that to her, could I?" he asked, blushing a little.

James sighed, realizing what Louis was building up to. "You want to let him live because he's 'turned a new leaf,' right? I think that's pretty risky."

"I have to agree with James. This guy was part of Biff's original gang," Marty said, frowning at him.

"I personally don't give a shit what you do to me. I don't care if you kill me, because that means I might get to see my sister again."

Louis turned to Doc, looking very thoughtful. "You know what he's done better than I do. What do you think we should do with him?"

Doc looked at Dennis, then probed into his mind. Biff's former crony had been completely sincere with them. He was truly repentant for his behavior. Doc frowned, wondering what to do. The desire for revenge was pretty strong, but if the guy had really changed his ways. . . .

Then it came. "I say, since most of us still have our doubts about his motives, that we put him on probation, so to speak. We'll observe him for a set period of time. If after that period, we decide he's really changed, we'll let him join the group. If not, he has to leave Hill Valley at the very least."

"Sounds fair enough to me," Louis said as the others nodded. "How about six months?"

"I'd aim for a year," Marty spoke up. "That'll give us plenty of time to watch him."

"Is everyone all right with that?" There were a few whispered discussions, then everyone nodded. Louis extended a hand to Dennis. "Then, on a provisional basis, welcome to the team."

Dennis hesitantly shook it. "You mean it? You're letting me in? After all I've done to you?"

"Remember the _provisional_ part," Mystie said firmly. "You screw this up, it's all over. Emmett, the McFlys, and I will be keeping an especially close watch on you. You'd better stay a good boy."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Dennis promised. "I'll try my best."

"Good." Louis glanced around. "How's the body disposal coming?"

"Slowly but surely," Serena reported. "The crematorium can only hold so many bodies at a time, so we're probably in for a long night."

"I'll say. We have to clean up the damage, deactivate and reclaim all of Dr. Brown's booby traps, and start erasing memories. Now that the war is over, I don't want vampire-conscious mortals stumbling across our secret and trying to kill us." He started giving out orders.

"Do we have to erase everyone's memories?" Natalie said, glancing at the worried members of Darkness Falls. "Not all the humans could turn out to be potential threats, you know."

"I know, I meant all the ones who didn't know before Dr. Brown's broadcast. We kinda whipped them up into a vampire-killing frenzy in my opinion. Before the end of the month, I want some sort of normalcy restored to Hill Valley."

"Easier said then done, Louis."

Thursday, October 30th, 1986

Hill Valley

7:13 P. M.

"Lorraine, Linda? I'm here!"

Doc smiled as Mystie knocked eagerly on the door of the McFly house. As they waited to be acknowledged, a passing man gave them a scathing look. "Freaks, both of them," he mumbled under his breath. The pair ignored him.

Lorraine opened the door. "You got the wedding catalogues?" she asked Mystie, completely ignoring Doc. Mystie gleefully held up the stack of magazines. "All right! Let's get started! I've waited nearly a year to help plan this!"

"I know. Now that all the excitement's over, we can actually make some progress." Lorraine nodded happily and pulled Mystie into the living room. Doc rolled his eyes and followed.

The rest of the McFlys and Jennifer were finishing up some steak sandwiches. Linda and Jennifer immediately saw the magazines and abandoned the boys to help Lorraine and Mysteria. Doc, rolling his eyes again and chuckling, sat down with Marty, Dave, and George. "Well, how are you two doing?"

"Feeling a lot safer these days," George said, wiping off his fingers.

"Yeah, it's great to know my apartment's safe from being wrecked by those bastards," Dave added. "How are you two?"

"I'm kind of missing the days when the people of Hill Valley were nice to me," Doc confessed. "And Mysteria's so wrapped up in planning our wedding, that -- well--"

Marty patted him on the back. "Hey, you've always got us, Doc."

"That's true, now that Lorraine's into all this," George agreed, frowning at the giggling women. "She goes ga-ga for weddings."

"At least you don't have to deal with Josephine anymore," Marty said.

"Yes, and that's a blessing. I could still see the want for me in her eyes."

"James still giving you trouble?" Dave asked. "I know he was really acting like an asshole to you before."

"No, he's gone off to be by himself for the moment. He's very broken-up about Josephine leaving." He sighed. "I feel sorry for him. Not very sorry, but a little. He obviously wanted her to stay. I'd talk to him if I wasn't afraid he'd blame me for her leaving."

"He'll get over it. All of Linda's old boyfriends have." Linda shot her brother a dirty look.

"We saw Dennis yesterday," George said, changing the subject. "Apparently he's taken over Biff's old auto-detailing business."

Doc's guard went up. "He didn't try to hurt any of you, did he?"

Marty and George both laughed. "Hurt us? Doc, I've never seen anyone _apologize_ that much! I think he might have tongue-washed the cars! Not that I'm complaining, he did a super job on my truck."

"Much better than Biff ever did," George nodded. "I don't have to constantly remind him we're paying for two coats of wax."

Doc relaxed. "I'm glad to hear he's sincere about being reformed. Only time will tell, though, if he ever works his way up to 'full member status' in our group."

Mysteria suddenly looked at him and started crying. Doc rose from his seat, concerned. "Mystie? _Mein Liebe_, what's the matter?"

Mystie sniffled. "I'm just so happy. I mean, this past year has been so hard. I didn't even know if I'd live to marry you. Now here I am, planning my wedding with some of my closest friends." She got up and pulled Doc close.

Doc held her tight, understanding. "I know. I was worried we weren't going to make it either. But it's over. We're safe. We did it."

Mystie looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah. We did it. Emmett, I love you."

Doc kissed her. "I love you too."

The End


End file.
